In recent years, various services are realized by web applications owing to an availability by which the services are available only by a web browser. A web application is made to be able to provide a service on web by developing a web application having various functions and rich in an expressing power even not by a big enterprise which is rich in experts and resources by spreading lightweight script language and providing a development environment replete with functions at low cost. Further, a web service of a user participating type has also appeared, and in accordance therewith, there are frequently seen cases in which a content on web is dynamically changed, and a promptness of information, and information from various sources are available, and therefore, a scene of using a web service is spreading.
Under the background, in business and social life, web applications are widely used, and an easiness of using a web application effects a remarkable influence on a business efficiency or success or failure of a business. Therefore, a provider of a service using a web application is strongly interested in how a web application is used.
Conventionally, a web application have allocated respectively separate web pages to individual information or operation, and realized a processing consisted by provision of a series of information or plural operations by a transition of web pages. Therefore, by analyzing an access log to a web server executing a web application, a transition of web pages is known, and it can be understood to some degree how a web application is used. However, in recent times, a large amount of information is made to be able to be provided, or plural operations are made to be able to carry out by a single web page by a method of embedding script language or the like to a web page. Therefore, it becomes to a higher degree and complicated how a web application is used. In an access log of a web server in which only a record by a unit of web page remains, it is not made to be able to understand sufficiently how the web application which is to a higher degree and complicated is used. Hence, in a web application, there is requested a technology of carrying out a record by a unit of an operation on a web page which is finer than a unit of the web page, and reproducing and confirming the record.
In contrast thereto, as a background art, there has been well utilized a method of taking an image of and reproducing an operation of a web application by taking a video thereof. However, the method poses a problem that the method is not suitable for recording/reproducing continuously and by a large amount. Further, also in a method of recording/reproducing a record by installing a dynamic image capture tool of carrying out a capture of a screen on a client PC (Personal Computer) in which a web browser reading a web page is operated, there poses a problem of taking time. Although there also is a tool of recording an operation log on a client PC instead of capturing a screen by a technology similar to the dynamic image capture tool similar to the dynamic image capture tool, there poses a problem that an operation of installing to a client PC is needed, and the technology is difficult to be introduced under an environment of the internet or the like.
Further, there also is a technology of recording/reproducing a user operation of a web browser with regard to a web page or a background communication processing content as in “Method and apparatus of recording/reproducing user operation” of Patent document 1 (JP-A-2008-117093).
Further, there is disclosed a technology which preserves an input state on a web page on a server without a special operation, and in which even when session timeout or unexpected server shutdown occurs, an operation can be continued by reproducing an input state before the occurrence in “Successive preserving type web application system” of Patent document 2 (JP-A-2008-304969).
Further, there is disclosed means for storing a data which can specify an input state which occurs dynamically by an event from outside or a state of an internal variable by a Web page of using DHTML (Dynamic HyperText Markup Language) in “Method of analyzing transition of state at Web page” of Patent document 3 (JP-A-2007-172377).
Further, there is disclosed a method which simply and easily realizes to grasp a situation of a processing in a total of a web system and which scalably deals with also an increase in a number of clients or the like, in “Method of recording processing and apparatus of recording processing of web application” of Patent document 4 (JP-A-2009-104267) according to an invention of the inventors.